The Universe During Time
by cartoonman412
Summary: Alex and Felicia follow their mother, heaven spirit's advice and must find their way to Rainbow Country along with Bart Simpson, Katrina (bright pink duck), Plucky Duck ('All-New Tiny Toon Adventures') and Dumbo ('Dumbo' (cartoon animated Disney film)) right after killing the evil snow leopard, Greyspot.


**Cast of characters**

Littlefoot: Alex and Felicia (Felix and Elsa's twin son and daughter from _Frozen 2_ , both are sharing the part in the story sequence)

Cera: Bart Simpson ( _The Simpsons_ franchise)

Topsy: Homer Simpson ( _The Simpsons_ franchise)

Littlefoot's mother, Doris: Elsa ( _Frozen_ , _Frozen Fever_ and _Frozen 2_ )

Littlefoot's father, Bron: Felix ( _Frozen 2_ )

Littlefoot's grandparents: Anna and Kristoff ( _Frozen_ , _Frozen Fever_ and _Frozen 2_ , Alex and Felicia's uncle and aunt)

Ducky: Katrina (a made-up character)

Petrie: Plucky Duck ( _All-New Tiny Toon Adventures_ )

Spike: Dumbo ( _Dumbo_ (animated Disney film))

Sharptooth: Greyspot, an evil snow leopard ( _Frozen 2_ )

Rooter: Bagheera ( _The Jungle Book_ and _The Jungle Book 2_ )

 **Chapter 1: The Births**

In the river, underwater, a little red fish swam around, trying to catch its lunch. The fish was right on top of the alligator's head, waking it up. It tried to eat the fish, but the fish dodged and swam over to safety.

A school of sea turtles swam around while a pack of dolphins jumped in and outta the water.

 _ **Narrator: Once during this same earth, beneath the same sunlight, lived a universe of humans and animals.**_

A herd of elephants were moving right through a field of dry grass.

"COME ON, HURRY!" Colonel Hathi called to them.

 _ **Narrator: Now the animals were of 2 kinds. some had flat teeth and ate leaves of trees, berries and fruits from shrubbery. Some had sharp teeth for eating meat products. They preyed upon the plant eaters.**_

A herd of wild deer moved right through a geyser field, trying to avoid stepping on 1.

 _ **Narrator: Then it happened, the leaves and fruits began to pass away, the mighty beasts that appeared to rule the universe were ruled in truth by the leaf.**_

At night, a flock of birds flew through the evening sky.

 _ **Narrator: Desperate for good food, some of the herds and humans struck towards the west searching for Rainbow Country, a universe still bright and beautiful. It was a journey towards the life cycle.**_

Sometime later, a family of ducks had stopped by a pond for food and to tend to a nest of newly-laid eggs, while the pony off springs were born without hatching.

 _ **Narrator: It was a march of many dangers, evil creatures stalked the animals and humans, waiting to seize any who strayed. The animals stopped only to hatch their off springs.**_

At that minute, one of the eggs hatched. A pair of orange duck feet popped out and the rest of the egg hatched, revealing a pink duckling with light blue eyes named Katrina. She smiled in delight just as a dragonfly flew right past and she rolled outta the nest. She chased the dragonfly, breaking free of her egg, right before she came across a little gray mouse. She chased it around 'til she bumped right into a meat-eating plant. The plant opened its mouth and the duckling peered curiously inside, but the mother, a light blue duck with lavender eyes named Clarissa, snatched her daughter outta the way right before the plant could close its trap.

"Mother." Katrina said to her, nuzzling her mother, who smiled a bit, right before she placed her daughter right back in the nest right next to her siblings.

Elsewhere, Marge and Homer watched their son play around. His name was Bart Simpson.

 _ **Narrator: Some of the off springs seemed born without fear and concern.**_

Thunder and lightning struck, terrifying 5 year old Bart a bit, who yelped nervously and hid right beneath Homer's legs.

A rainstorm was beginning.

Nearby, a true family of humans were eating their lunch. In a bedroom, wrapped in 2 little cloths, an unnamed baby twin boy and baby twin girl began stirring lightly. Nearby, a very wild monster spotted the 2 little twin human babies in the cloths.

 _ **Narrator: Yet, birthing and hatching could be very dangerous.**_

The wild animal snatched up the bundles, but right before it could get away, one of the bears cuffed the animal, forcing it to drop the bundle, which tumbled down a small hill, fell into a pond, fell down a waterfall, and landed on the ground, startling a group of geckos.

1 of them sniffed the cloth 'til it moved and the lizard ran away.

Felix and Elsa had only 2 kids, their final hopes for the future.

The little twin babies tumbled outta the cloths. Somebody nearby chuckled.

And they called them Alex and Felicia.

Alex and Felicia smiled and cooed just as they looked around, right before they heard a peculiar voice say, "Here I am."

Turning themselves around, they saw 4 peculiar family members. Their names were Felix, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff.

Elsa came in too to Alex and Felicia's likings. The twin kids backed away, 'til Elsa cuddled them lovingly. Right after kissing them a few more times, Alex and Felicia cheerfully kissed their mother's face and snuggled right up to her.

The other humans and a few other animals came up to look at Alex and Felicia.

Alex and Felicia were a bit terrified and they hid right behind their mother's left and right legs.

"Don't be terrified, come on out." Elsa told them nicely

Alex and Felicia hesitantly peeked right out just as the humans and animals came closer. They yawned and snuggled right up against their mother's left and right legs, 'til the humans and animals came a bit closer. They ran out from behind their mother 'til they stumbled and fell over. Elsa chuckled, picked them up, and set them right in her twin baby carrier pack.

All that remained of their herd, was their mother, father, uncle and aunt. They knew them by sight, by scent, and by their true love. They knew they would be together as always.

"Now, you be careful, my brave little Alex and Felicia." Elsa said to them. Alex and Felicia yawned and fell asleep, just as Elsa said to them, "Beautiful and brave little Alex and Felicia."

CartoonMan412: "What a very nice beginning."

 **Chapter 2: The life lessons**

Sometime later on, Alex and Felicia had grown a bit older. The humans were in a dried-up forest searching for good food. Felix gave Alex and Felicia a branch full of strawberries and blueberries.

"Mom," Alex said to Elsa, right after he and Felicia ate and they resumed moving on. "is this all there is left to eat?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, my dears," Elsa said to them. "The universe has been changing. That is why we must walk around just as far as we can every single day 'til we reach Rainbow Country."

Elsa walked away and Alex and Felicia chewed on something peculiar, but they grimaced and they both spit it out.

Then they heard Elsa gasp and say to them, "Alex, Felicia, come over here!" Alex and Felicia ran right towards their mother, who was looking up at something on a tree branch. "Look, up there!" Elsa said to them and Alex and Felicia looked up to see 2 star-shaped fruits. "Paopu fruits, they're very special."

Elsa gently shook the tree and the paopu fruits fell, 'til she caught them and gave them to Alex and Felicia, who both giggled in delight.

"Paopu fruits." Felicia said to herself as she and Alex eagerly sniffed them.

Elsa chuckled just as she said, "They're very special, they'll help you grow strong and big, where we are going, there are so many of these good fruits."

Alex and Felicia playfully tossed the fruits up in the air and caught them, right before they licked them and held them.

"Come along now, Alex and Felicia." Elsa said to them. The 6 humans continued to move on, just as Elsa said to them, "The country is filled with good food, more than you could ever eat, and more fresh cold water than you could drink. It's a wonderful, beautiful place, where we'll live cheerfully with many more of our very own kind."

"When will we get there?" asked Alex.

"The bright life cycle must pass over us many times," Elsa told them. "And we must follow it to where it touches the grounds."

"Have you ever seen Rainbow Country?" Felicia curiously asked her, by making her stop in their tracks.

"No, I haven't." Elsa answered truthfully, much to Alex and Felicia's confusion.

"Well how do you know it's really there?" asked Alex.

"Some things you can see with your eyes," Elsa told them, "others you can see with your hearts and minds."

"We don't understand mother." Felicia said to her while she and Alex were dropping their paopu fruits.

Elsa smiled and nuzzled her son and daughter, just as she said to them, "You will, my brave little 1s, you will."

Alex and Felicia smiled at their mother, right before they turned their attention to the paopu fruits and licked their lips. They were about to eat them when the sound of laughter drew their attention. Curious, they went to investigate and peeked right through some tall grass.

"Alex, Felicia, don't go too far away." Elsa told them.

Alex and Felicia saw another human kid named Bart with his parents, Marge and Homer, right before he turned and saw an insect. Smirking, he began chasing it with a stick. It landed right on 3 rocks, which Bart bumped right into.

"Hey!" Alex and Felicia called out with 2 smiling faces, but Bart ignored them.

Seeing the little insect on top of the rock, he smirked and was about to hit it with the stick, but the insect squirted him in the face with blue ink. Alex and Felicia couldn't help but find this hilarious, so they began laughing, catching Bart's attention just as he turned and stared at them.

"What are you guys staring at?" Bart snapped at them, making them stop laughing.

They gasped when they saw Bart smirking, getting ready to charge.

"Alright, 3 can play at this game," Alex said to himself with a smirk, right before he and Felicia jumped right outta the grass and got ready to charge as well.

With a shout, Bart charged right towards Alex and Felicia, who charged right towards them as well. Bart's parents saw what Bart, Alex and Felicia were doing, right before Homer ran over and blocked both of their paths just before they were about to charge, causing Alex and Felicia to skid to a stop with nervous looks on their faces.

Homer stared at Alex and Felicia, who both gulped nervously and backed away just as Homer stared at them, while Elsa called out to them, "Alex, Felicia!"

"Come on, Bart," Homer said to him. "Young humans are never meant to fight against other young humans."

Bart blew a raspberry at Alex and Felicia, and Homer stared at Alex and Felicia, who nervously backed away, just as Elsa called out to them again, "Alex, Felicia!"

"You heard him," Bart snapped at Alex and Felicia. "young humans are never meant to fight against other young humans!"

Elsa and Homer picked their kids up and carried them away from 1 another.

Alex and Felicia looked a bit confused, just as Alex said to himself, "Humans?" Then Felicia asked their mother, just as Elsa took them with her in a horse drawn carriage and Alex and Felicia picked up their paopu fruits, "Mother, what are humans?"

"Why, that's what we are, my dears," Elsa told them.

"Oh," Alex said to himself, right before he asked, "well, why can't we play with the other human kid? we were only having fun and excitement."

"Well, we all stick to our very own property," Elsa explained to them just as they continued on their journey. "The elephants, the lions, the ducks, the humans, the orangutans, we never do anything together as always."

"Why, Mother?" asked Felicia.

"Well, 'cause we're different," Elsa told them. "It's always been that way."

"Well, why's that?" asked Alex, still not understanding.

Elsa chuckled and said to them, "Oh, don't worry about it too much, when we reach Rainbow Country, there will be many human kids for you to play with."

Alex and Felicia sighed depressingly, just as Felicia said to her, "I just wish we were there right now."

"It's a very long way," Elsa said to them. "Right past the big rock that looks just like a unicorn and right past the volcanoes. It's still a very long way, but we'll get there in no time."

CartoonMan412: "Wow, super thrilling, let's hope Alex and Felicia make it to Rainbow Country in the nick of time."

 **Chapter 3: Greyspot attacks**

It was night time and Alex and Felicia and their true family were fast asleep. Alex and Felicia were both nestled against their mother. A dragonfly buzzed around the sleeping humans and was about to land right on Alex's head, but a green frog jumped right off Felix's head and caught the dragonfly and landed right in front of Alex and Felicia, waking them up with a real big gasp. They watched just as the green frog chewed up the dragonfly and opened its mouth to croak, right before it jumped over to the other side. Alex and Felicia began following it just as it jumped away.

"Hey, jumper, come back here!" Alex called out just as he and Felicia chased after it.

The frog jumped away and Alex and Felicia were about to continue to chase it, 'til Bart jumped right in front of them and said, "What? you again?! go away! that's my jumper!"

Alex and Felicia frowned, just as he walked away, and Felicia said to him, "Says who? we saw it 1st!"

"Says me, that's who," Bart said smugly. "he's in my pond!"

He slid right down a path and landed right in the water where the frog was and another frog popped up out of it, just as Alex and Felicia slid right down and bumped right into Bart, who stared at them, 'til a bubble popped up with another frog inside it. Bart pounced on the bubble, but it popped and the frog disappeared.

A big bubble with another frog in it appeared right near Alex and Felicia, right before it popped on its own and the frog disappeared. Another bubble with another frog in it blew up, this time underneath Alex and Felicia, who moved outta the way, and Bart karate kicked the bubble, which popped again.

The 3 of them began laughing, having fun and excitement popping bubbles with frogs in it, just as Alex said, "Over here!"

"Hey, this is fun and exciting!" Bart said with laughter, just as he pounced on another bubble and it popped.

The 3 of them continued laughing and having fun and excitement. But just as they did, they failed to notice a real big shadow beginning to loom over them 'til they heard a growling sound, which made them freeze in their tracks.

"Tell me that was your stomachs." Bart said nervously.

"That sounded too hungry to sound like our stomachs." Felicia told him.

"Alright, then," Bart said to them. "tell me that was just an earthquake."

"That sounded much too loud for an earthquake either." Alex said to them, now looking a bit uneasy.

Then they both heard a snarling sound. A snarl that any human or animal could recognize and struck fear into their hearts.

"Tell me that's not who I think it is." Bart said to them now looking terrified, right before they both turned around and gasped in fear.

A large gray snow leopard with yellow eyes had appeared and was racing right towards them. But it wasn't just any snow leopard.

"GREYSPOT!"

Of all of the evil snow leopards every single human and animal feared, Greyspot was the most feared of all times. No human and animal had ever escaped from Greyspot and lived to tell the legend.

The 3 youngsters screamed in fear and began running away, fearing for their entire lives.

"HELP!" Bart screamed out, just as he tripped and landed right on his back and Alex and Felicia tripped over him, screaming out, "MOTHER! HELP!"

The 3 of them screamed in fear again and got up and ran away. They fled right inside a thorny place just as Greyspot chased after them. The pair hid right behind a thorny branch just as he peered inside, trying to find them right before he moved far away from them.

"Well young kids," Greyspot said to them. Alex, Felicia and Bart silently backed away just as Greyspot's head went right in through the place, and sniffed around for them. "I can smell you, I can hear your breaths, I can feel your airs, where are you?" They ducked down right underneath a branch, which lowered to the ground just as Greyspot continued to sniff for them.

When he moved far away, Alex whispered to Bart, "Let's go, Bart." The 3 of them snuck away 'til they reached 2 separate paths. Bart went right down the left path while Alex and Felicia went right down the right path. "This way." Felicia whispered to him.

"Mm-mm." Bart said to them right before he ran down that path.

Alex and Felicia chased after him while Alex called out, "COME BACK! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

Unfortunately, they drew Greyspot's attention in the process and the evil snow leopard growled just as he turned his head in their directions with a terrifying grin on his face. He chased right after them and snapped his teeth. Alex and Felicia barely dodged his teeth, avoided getting scratched by 1 of Greyspot's claws and getting their hairs singed and continued running around for their entire life 'til they got trapped in some vines.

Alex and Felicia screamed in fear just as the vines began pulling them right towards Greyspot, who continued to snap his teeth, trying to get the human twins. But when Greyspot got closer, Alex and Felicia's eyes narrowed right before they scratched Greyspot on his nose, making him roar loudly in pain, right before they got free of the vines and a thorny vine caught Greyspot in his right eye. He raced right outta the thorns and rubbed his right eye, just as Bart, Alex and Felicia screamed in terror.

Alex and Felicia finally caught up to Bart and the 3 of them continued running for their entire lives. Enraged, Greyspot raced right over and fell right hard on the ground, shaking it and knocking the 3 of them off their feet. He pinned 3 of them down and snarled in their faces, just as Alex and Felicia closed their eyes, turned their heads away, and screamed in fear.

Suddenly, a right foot came outta nowhere and karate kicked at Greyspot, causing him to let go of the 3 young kids and hit a boulder. It was Elsa who stared angrily at Greyspot, just as he tried to get up and Alex, Felicia and Bart ran right behind Elsa's legs.

"Mother!" Felicia said to her.

"Alex, Felicia, go, go!" Elsa exclaimed to them while nudging her son and daughter away just as Bart ran away and Greyspot charged right towards Elsa in a fighting match.

Greyspot snapped at Elsa, who dove outta the way, lifting her right arm and her right leg.

Alex and Felicia saw that Bart was in the way of their mother's right arm and right leg and Alex exclaimed to him, "Watch out!" and pulled Bart outta the way in the nick of time.

Greyspot snarled just as he snapped his teeth at Elsa, swatting her outta the way right before he began to advance on a terrified Alex and Felicia.

Elsa darted into his way, and swung her right leg at him. She then knocked him right into a mountain below.

She, Alex, Felicia and Bart began running away, but Greyspot wasn't about to let them go just as he raced right towards Elsa, and got right on her back.

Bart, Alex and Felicia turned and screamed in fear just as they watched Greyspot bite into the back of Elsa's neck. The 3 of them moved outta the way just as Elsa kicked Greyspot off of her and kicked him over the ledge with her karate kicking legs. Elsa was terribly injured, but she ran off to find her son and daughter and Bart.

Suddenly, the ground began rumbling and shaking, catching Alex, Felicia and Bart's attention. The ground began splitting in half and Alex and Felicia were standing right in the middle of it, but they moved outta the way.

Greyspot recovered and began chasing after Bart, Alex and Felicia, who immediately resumed running for their entire lives just as the ground continued crumbling. The 3 of them were under Discord's feet, but jumped outta the way and landed on his right foot. The ground cracked in halves and blue steam came up. The ground began tilting, causing Bart, Alex and Felicia to fall right off of Greyspot's right foot and tumble down 'til they hit a big rock. Greyspot slid right down and the 3 of them gasped in horror, right before Greyspot knocked them off and they grabbed right onto his tail for dear life just as they fell right over, screaming, "HEEEELLLPPPPP!"

"MOM/MOTHER!" Alex and Felicia screamed out and Elsa turned, hearing Alex and Felicia call her name.

Alex, Felicia and Bart hurriedly jumped right up onto Greyspot's behind and ran up his great big body. They tried running up the shaking ground just as Greyspot snapped his teeth trying to get them, but Elsa magically stopped Greyspot and caught Bart, Alex and Felicia in her arms while Greyspot fell right into the icy chasm.

Elsa lifted the 3 of them to safety and placed them right on the ground, right before Bart ran away and she led Alex and Felicia away. Bart screamed in fear and Homer let out a distressed call to him. Anna and Kristoff were wide awake and looking for their nephew and niece, right before the ground began rising beneath them.

Humans and animals tried running away, but got hit by the wave in the ground.

"MOM, DAD, Lisa, Maggie, guys!" Bart screamed out just as he tried to reach his true family, but a big crack in the ground appeared, separating him from them.

 _ **Narrator: In this time of many disaster strikes, a great big earthquake split the universe. Some were divided, true families were cut in half. Alex and Felicia were separated from their father, uncle, aunt and cousins.**_

Soon, right after the earthquake subsided, Bart was on 1 side of the universe and his true family were on the other.

"Bart!" Lisa, Marge and Homer called out to him.

"MOM! DAD! LISA! MAGGIE! GUYS!" Bart screamed out, trying to find a way over to them.

 _ **Narrator: Bart was on 1 side of the divide, his true family was on the other.**_

CartoonMan412: "Good grief, what do you think will happen next?"

 **Chapter 4: Elsa's passing and Alex and Felicia's depression**

Later on, that night, heavy rain poured down just as Alex and Felicia's voices called out in the distance.

"Mom/Mother!" Alex and Felicia called out for their mother just as they jumped right over to the next platform.

"Mother, where are you?" Felicia asked as they saw Elsa lying down on the ground in pain from her deep injury on her neck and ran over to her.

"Mom/Mother!" Alex and Felicia exclaimed to her frantically in shock as they rushed over to her.

"Mom, please get up." Alex said to her in fear and concern.

"I…don't…think…I…can, Alex….and Felicia." Elsa said weakly to them as Alex and Felicia's eyes were welling up with tear drops.

"Of course you can, Mother, get up." Felicia said to her while tearing up a bit as Elsa tried standing up, but her legs shook, and she fell right over, and Alex and Felicia came over to her with depressed eyes and Elsa looked up at them.

"Beautiful brave Alex and Felicia, can you remember how to get to Rainbow Country?" Elsa asked them.

"We think so, mother, but why do we need to know if you're always gonna be with all of us?" Felicia asked her, still tearing up a bit in concern.

"I'll always be with you guys, even if you won't be able to see me." Elsa said to them as Alex and Felicia looked up at her.

"What do you mean we won't be able to see you, mom? we're always able to see you." Alex said to her as Elsa spoke her final words to them 1 last time.

"Alex, Felicia, let your hearts and minds guide you, they whisper to you, so listen very closely." Elsa said to them as she closed her eyes and passed away from Greyspot's powerful attacks and she wasn't saying anything to Alex and Felicia any longer.

"Mom? Mother?" Alex and Felicia asked her while tearing up a bit close to crying and weeping as they couldn't hold it in any longer, and feeling depressed and sorrowful upon realizing that their mother had passed away, put their faces and hands on their laps and began crying and weeping silently.

The very next morning, the rainstorm had ended, and Alex and Felicia walked around depressingly by themselves with tear drops coming outta their eyes just as they sniffed depressingly, and suddenly, they slid down and landed right on the ground, and still depressed and heartbroken about the passing of their mother, they went over to the big rock and began crying and weeping silently beside it, and a talking black panther named Bagheera ( _The Jungle Book_ and _The Jungle Book 2_ ) who heard Alex and Felicia crying and weeping silently came right over and saw them crying and weeping silently beside the big rock.

"Hey, what's going on around here?" Bagheera asked them as Alex and Felicia continued crying and weeping silently

"What's the problem? you're not injured." Bagheera said.

"It's just not fair, she should've known better, that was Greyspot, and it's her entire fault." Alex said to him between sobs and weeps over the passing of their mother as Bagheera looked up at them.

"Who's entire fault?" Bagheera asked.

"Mother's." Felicia said to him while teared up a bit between sobs and weeps as Bagheera now understood that most humans and animals who faced Greyspot never survived.

"Oh yeah, I understand right now." Bagheera said to them.

"Why did we ever wander so far away from home in the meantime?" Alex asked him as he and Felicia sniffed depressingly with tear drops coming outta their eyes.

"Oh, it's not your entire fault, it's not even your mother's entire fault, now look here, young kids, it's nobody's entire fault, the great mystery of life has just begun, but you see, not all humans or animals can arrive together as always at the end." Bagheera said to them as Alex and Felicia sniffed a bit lightly.

"What are we gonna do? we miss her more than anything." Felicia said depressingly to him as Bagheera smiled at them.

"And you'll always miss her, but she'll always be with the 2 of you, in fact, you're never apart 'cause you're still a part of 1 another."

"Our heads hurt." Alex said depressingly to him with their heads hanging down.

"Well, that too will go in time, young kids, only in time."

Bagheera left just as Alex and Felicia walked their own way with heavy hearts and minds.

CartoonMan412: "Tragically depressing, but Alex and Felicia will continue their journey quest."

 **Chapter 5: Alex and Felicia meet Katrina and Plucky**

Someplace, a little peacock fought with its siblings over a blueberry 'til an owl came to take the blueberry from them and ate it. A mother peacock showed up with enough blueberries for the little peacocks. The little peacocks took their blueberries and went right past Alex and Felicia, who were sitting right down on the ground, still depressed over their mother's passing, which the final peacock noticed.

At 1st, it began flying away, but then it went over to Alex and Felicia and offered some blueberries to them.

 _ **Narrator: At 1st, Alex and Felicia could only think about their mother. They hardly noticed their starvation and almost forgot about Rainbow Country and that they must somehow reach it.**_

The peacock moved the blueberries closer to Alex and Felicia. When they still ignored them, it placed the blueberries closer to them, but Alex and Felicia sighed depressingly, closed their eyes and turned away.

Minutes later, Alex and Felicia wandered right into the place where their mother and Greyspot had fought. Just as they did, they didn't notice 2 more paopu fruits floating in the wind with a leaf parachute.

Neither did they hear a peculiar voice whispering to them, _"Alex, Felicia."_

Upon seeing their mother's footprints, Alex and Felicia broke down crying and weeping silently just as they rubbed their head against 2 of the hoof prints, making sure to memorize every single detail of them.

Finally, they turned and began leaving, 'til beams of sunlight shone right down on their mother's foot prints and the paopu fruits floated right down and landed right down inside of it. This time, they heard a peculiar voice they knew all too well whisper to them, _"Alex, Felicia."_

They stared at the fruits and watched just as some puddles of water gathered in it, revealing their reflection.

 _"Beautiful brave Alex and Felicia,"_ Elsa's voice said to them, startling the young twins. _"can you remember how to get to Rainbow Country?"_ Dumbfounded, Alex and Felicia shook their heads no _. "Follow the bright sunlight past the big rock that looks just like a unicorn and right past the volcanoes."_ Now remembering where they were supposed to go, Flashy and Sunshine nodded. _"I'll be in your hearts and minds, Alex and Felicia, let your hearts and minds guide you."_

Alex and Felicia picked up the paopu fruits and began carrying them away with them. They had just climbed up a ledge and gasped when they saw the shadow of a young woman on the cliff wall ahead of them.

"Mom/Mother," Alex and Felicia said to themselves, right before he and Felicia jumped up and down and the shadow figure jumped up and down too. "Mother!" Felicia exclaimed to herself in excitement. They giggled cheerfully and ran down from the big rock and ran towards the cliff wall, making the shadow of what they thought was their mother run around with them. "Mom! it's really you!" Alex exclaimed to himself in excitement. "Wait, Mother! wait!"

Once they approached the wall, they dropped their paopu fruits and licked the cliff walls, 'til they realized it was only their own shadows. In a heartbeat, their depressed moods were back just as they sighed depressingly and picked up their paopu fruits.

Then Alex and Felicia knew for certain they were alone, and that though Rainbow Country was far away and the journey there was perilous, they would need to find their way, or the chain of life would be broken.

Just then, Alex and Felicia noticed a certain young boy ahead of them, going the opposite way.

"Bart!" Alex exclaimed in excitement, right before he and Felicia ran up to him. Bart was busy trying to find a way to get across to the other side when they came up to him and said, "Hey, Bart!"

"What do you want?" Bart sneered at them.

Felicia chuckled sheepishly and said to him, "Nothing. Where you going?"

"I'm going to find my true family," Bart told them as he went back to looking down at the canyon and trying to find a safe way across. "They're on the other side."

Alex and Felicia looked down as well, right before Alex said to him, "Well, we hate to burst your bubble, Bart, but I've looked all over this place. You can't climb up the other side."

"Maybe you can't." Bart retorted, right before he hopped down and Alex and Felicia got an idea.

"Wait," Felicia said to him. "we're going to Rainbow Country! we could..." Bart yelped just as he almost slipped and Sunshine finished, "Help 1 another."

Bart scoffed and continued to climb down just as he said to himself, "I'm kind of busy right now." Bart kicked some dirt in Alex and Felicia's faces, but when he did, he slipped and slid right down to the bottom of the chasm.

"Well, at least we're not gonna be alone!" Alex yelled down to him.

Bart frowned just as he got up and said, "Well, when I find my true family, I won't be alone, so go away!" He walked off, saying to them, "tough kids can be very dangerous. They only speak with other tough kids and they only travel with other tough kids."

Alex and Felicia sighed heavily, picked up their paopu fruits, and continued on their journey to Rainbow Country.

Sometime later, at a little pond, Katrina jumped in and caught some food in her beak. When she did, something caught her attention and she swam right over to see Alex and Felicia lying despondently beside the edge of the pond. Katrina got out of the water and smiled at them.

"Hi there!" She said to them, but Alex and Felicia didn't answer her. "I said hi there." Katrina said to them, right before she noticed 2 tear drops fall right down Alex and Felicia's cheeks and land right in the pond. "What are your names?" She asked Alex and Felicia, but again, Alex and Felicia didn't answer them and just sighed depressingly. "Maybe you guys can't speak yet. right? right?" Katrina said.

Alex and Felicia stared at Katrina and Alex said to her, "Don't you know anything? humans don't speak to...whatever you are."

They got up, but this didn't dissuade Katrina, just as she said, "Me? I'm like a human too!" She got down so she was standing on all 4s and said, "See? And I've got 2 legs like you!" She tried to make her legs look just like Alex and Felicia's. Alex and Felicia smiled and shook their heads in amusement, unconvinced by Katrina's act, and raised 2 eyebrows. Katrina, who finally admitted just as she sat right down by the edge of the pond, "Alright, I'm not like a human. I'm a bright pink duck, but I'm all alone. I really am." She sniffed depressingly, right before she added, "I lost my true family in the great big earthquake."

Alex and Felicia got an idea, right before Felicia said to her, "Well, you wanna come with me and Alex?"

"Yes, of course!" Katrina exclaimed to them in excitement as she jumped up in excitement, but then covered her mouth and said, "I do, I really do!"

Alex and Felicia chuckled and Alex said to her, "Alright, come on," right before they turned to Katrina and Felicia added, "But you need to keep up."

"I will keep up, I will!" Katrina said, as the 3 of them walked right through some water and she hummed to herself, before she asked, "Where are we going?"

"To Rainbow Country," Felicia answered her. "We're not gonna stop 'til we find our daddy, Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff."

Just as they both got outta the water and walked right through a dried-up forest, Katrina sked her, "Do you think my true family went to Rainbow Country?"

"Hmm, maybe," Alex said to her. "Our mom said it's where all of the humans and herds were going."

"Oh, I do hope so." Katrina said to them.

Realizing they hadn't introduced themselves, Alex and Felicia turned to her with smiling faces and Sunshine said, "Our names are Alex and Felicia."

"Mine's Katrina," Katrina told them. "yep, that's what it is! yes it is!"

Katrina began humming to herself just as they both jumped over some cracks and Flashy and Sunshine giggled in delight.

Katrina: _**Don't step on a crack**_

 _ **or you'll fall over and break your back**_

The 3 of them giggled in delight 'til they both heard Katrina's stomach rumbling.

Katrina giggled in delight and said, "My stomach's speaking."

Alex and Felicia heard their stomachs rumbling as well and Alex said, "Ours too." They spotted 2 branches with blueberries and Felicia said to herself, "We wonder what these taste like." They bit off the blueberries on the branches and Katrina looked surprised when she heard somebody screaming.

"The tree is speaking!" Katrina said.

"No it's not." Alex said as he and Felicia tugged on the branch, which continued screaming.

"You shouldn't eat from speaking trees, no you shouldn't." Katrina said.

Alex and Felicia continued tugging on the blueberries on the branches with their teeth 'til a green duck with an orange beak, 2 orange webbed feet and a sleeveless white t-shirt slid right down from it and landed right near Alex and Felicia.

Alex and Felicia's eyes widened in shock just as the green duck grinned nervously at them, right before Alex and Felicia screamed and let go of the branches, causing the green duck to go flying. Katrina screamed and hid right behind Felicia's right front leg, just as the green duck landed right on the ground, breaking a big entrance through it.

Katrina peered inside the entrance where the green duck was cowering in fear and asked, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Plucky Duck." the green duck said shakily.

"Plucky, right?" Katrina said to him, right before she giggled in delight and stepped right back just as the green duck now known as Plucky came outta the entrance. "Good name!"

"Did I fly on my hang glider?" Plucky asked Alex, Felicia and Katrina.

"No, you fell over." Katrina told him.

"I fell over?" Plucky said incredulously, right before he groaned sadly.

"You can't fly on your hang glider?" Katrina asked him, right before she looked at the tree and asked, "But how did you get way up there?"

"I climbed." Plucky answered them.

"But you're a flying duck, not a river duck." Alex pointed out.

"It's hard to fly on a hang glider." Plucky said, right before he tried to fly on it, but landed right on the ground.

"I guess it is," Felicia said to him. "we can't even do it."

"No, we can't even do that alright." Katrina said with a giggle in delight.

Meanwhile, Bart was still at the bottom of the chasm, trying to find a way out just as he walked on some rock formations.

What he didn't know was that the rock formations he was standing on was Greyspot. Suddenly, he slipped and fell over. Soon, a light shone right down into the canyon, revealing Greyspot to Harvey, who screamed in fear and ran away and hid. But then he peeked out when he realized Greyspot wasn't moving around.

He smirked evilly right before he snuck up to Greyspot. He stuck his tongue out at the evil snow leopard and karate kicked a few times. He then backed up far away, getting ready to charge, right before he charged at Greyspot.

However, it turned out that Greyspot wasn't deceased just as had previously been thought, but unconscious just as his right eye opened and stared at Bart, who skidded to a stop and screamed again, right before hightailing it out of there just as Greyspot got up. The boy and girl twins and the young boy would pay dearly. Yes, they would both pay for it.

CartoonMan412: "Good thing Alex and Felicia both met Katrina and Plucky."

 **Chapter 6: Bart's story telling**

Meanwhile, Alex, Felicia, Katrina and Plucky were walking around past a tree just as Katrina hummed to herself 'til Flashy shushed her and whispered, "Not so loud." They peeked out and Sunshine whispered, "Stay low." right before they both hid right behind a wall-like root.

A Rhinoceros stomped right past the tree, growling. When the Rhinoceros was gone, Flashy, Sunshine, Olivia and Plucky came outta their hiding place and resumed walking around. A nervous Plucky jumped right onto Alex and climbed right up to his head and shoulders, cowering beneath Alex's paopu fruit.

"Ow! Hey!" Alex yelped out, right before he saw Plucky and said, "Plucky, get off me!"

Plucky smiled and smoothed the hair on Alex's head just as he said, "You have a real nice flat head, flat head!"

"My name's not Flat Head," Alex said to Plucky while staring at him in annoyance. "it's Alex, and that's my twin sister, Felicia!"

"Alex? Felicia?" Plucky said, right before he saw Alex's paopu fruit and smiled, right before putting it on his head like a baseball cap.

"Are you just gonna stay up there?" Alex asked him in annoyance.

"Yes, I am." Plucky said to him with a smiling face, but then yelped a bit and held right on just as Alex and Felicia shook their heads.

"Well, you can't!" Alex snapped at him. "You're wrecking 1 of our paopu fruits!"

"They're very special," Katrina chimed in. "their mother gave these to them."

Plucky looked at Katrina, just as Katrina said to him, "she did."

"Oh! then gifts from your mother are very important!" Plucky said to them. "I'll keep them safe and secure! I won't let anybody touch them!"

He held the paopu fruits and began pacing back and forth with it like a guard duck on duty, just as Katrina said to him, "Yes, Plucky, you keep it safe, yes you do."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Alex said to her, right before he said to Plucky, "I'm not a carrier! Now, get off me!" he and Felicia began running around, just as Felicia said to Plucky, "You're a flying duck, Plucky! And it's about time you began!"

"B-B-B-But," Plucky stammered in fear, but then screamed just as Alex and Felicia increased their speed while Katrina ran right behind them and flapped her wings, while saying, "Use your hang glider, Plucky!"

"No, no! I can't!" Plucky whimpered in fear, clinging to Alex's head.

"You can fly on your hang glider, Plucky!" Alex said to him. "Now use your hang glider!"

"Plucky, higher!" Katrina said. "Higher like a flying duck!"

Suddenly, Plucky screamed, "DANGER ALERT!"

"Where, Plucky?" Katrina said.

"Th-Th-There! Up ahead!" Plucky screamed in fear just as Alex and Felicia ran right into an animal skeleton that attached itself to their backs, making them scream and run the other way with Plucky riding on Alex's back and Katrina riding on Felicia's back.

At that minute, Bart arrived, screaming and running away from Greyspot, right before he bumped right into Alex and Felicia and the skeleton fell right off their back and knocked Bart over onto his back, trying to catch his breath.

"Bart! it's you!" Alex said to him as he and Felicia walked right over to Bart and Katrina and Plucky came right over and looked right down at him. "What happened? Why are you so terrified?"

"Terrified? me?" Bart retorted just as he got up and walked right underneath them with a laugh. Then he asked, "Why are you so terrified?"

"We're not terrified," Felicia snapped at him. "...are we?"

"No we're not." Katrina said to him as Plucky slid right down.

"Well, you should be," Bart said to them. "I could be with other tough kids, but I decided to come back and warn you." He walked right towards them and said to them, "I...met...Greyspot!"

Plucky screamed in fear and said, "Greyspot!" right before he jumped right onto Felicia's shoulders and clung to her, much to hers and Alex's annoyances.

Alex and Felicia didn't believe Bart's story for 1 single minute just as Alex said to him, "Come on, Bart, Greyspot's deceased, he fell right down into the great big underground."

"And that's exactly where he met me." Bart said to them.

"Oh, dear brave Bart Simpson." Katrina said to him.

"Dear brave Bart Simpson." Plucky echoed back.

Alex and Felicia stared at Plucky and Katrina in disbelief, not able to believe they were buying every single part of Bart's fib.

"Yeah right, I'm brave and fearless." Bart smirked at them.

"Greyspot's deceased!" Felicia snapped at them.

"My dad told me that some young kids have very small brains." Bart said to them. Alex and Felicia rolled her eyes and turned to walk away 'til Bart sat right onto a big log. "I was all alone with him in the dark, just Greyspot and me. I could hear him breathing." He smirked just as he turned over to Katrina and imitated heavy breathing, terrifying Katrina. "I could see his 1 big ugly eye looking for me."

Katrina gasped in fear and asked him, "What did you do?"

"I walked right up to him, I looked him straight in the eye, and said...hi-yah!"

He jumped right on the log, catapulting Katrina right into the air. She landed safely right on the ground, but then the sound of a little elephant snoring caught her attention from a shrub and she walked right over to it.

"Katrina!" Flashy and Sunshine called out.

"Hi there," Katrina said to him as she peeked into the bush and saw a little elephant with a little yellow cap. "Hello?" "you should come out from hiding. You should. You're very late! Yes, you are." "You're all alone. Are you not terrified?" "we're going to Rainbow Country," she said to him. "You can go with the 5 of us. Yes, you can." She noticed his trunk and said, "You're an elephant, so we'll call you Dumbo."

Katrina got out of the shrub and Dumbo began following right before he ate all of the leaves off the shrub. Then he lied right down and slept.

"Katrina?" Alex and Felicia called out just as Katrina stared at Dumbo.

CartoonMan412: "Dumbo joins the gang!"

 **Chapter 7: A new kind of herd**

Minutes later, the 3 human kids and 3 creatures were walking right beside a stream, Alex and Felicia leading the way with Katrina sitting on Felicia's right shoulder holding out a branch of leaves for Dumbo and Plucky sitting on Alex's shoulders while Bart was walking separate of the group.

 _ **Narrator: And so the 3 hungry human kids and animals left for Rainbow Country. There had never been such a herd before –2 human kids, a tough kid, a light pink duck, a green duck and an elephant, all together as always. All knowing that if they lost their way, they would starve to death or find themselves in Greyspot's shadow figure.**_

A little while later, the group had stopped near a waterfall.

"Hmm," Alex said to himself. "Paopu fruits grow where there's a lot of water. If we follow this waterfall..."

They bent down and sniffed the waterfall and Plucky said to him, "No green foods or fruits here. And I'm still starving."

"I'm still starving too, Plucky." Katrina agreed with him.

Alex and Felicia shook both Plucky and Katrina off their shoulders, causing them to fall right into the little stream, just as Alex, Felicia and Dumbo walked away, with Alex and Felicia sniffing the air, just as Plucky and Katrina surfaced.

"Can you smell something?" asked Felicia.

Plucky sniffed the air and said to them, "I...I...I smell...I smell...I smell...Hmm...Katrina."

"You smell me?" Katrina asked him and giggled.

Alex and Felicia sniffed the air again, just as Alex said, "We smell fresh cold water. we smell...paopu fruits!"

The group then spotted a forest full of fruits and leaves, just as Katrina said to them, "Oh, look! Green food and fruits!"

"It's Rainbow Country, I found it!" Bart bragged to them.

"Bart!" Felicia snapped at him. "Stop that!"

"I found it!" Bart bragged at them.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Katrina exclaimed in alarm.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Alex said to them. "That way! Come on!"

The group scrambled outta the pit and Katrina tried to get Dumbo to move, just as she cried out, "Dumbo! Hurry up!"

"Katrina, Dumbo!" Felicia cried out to them. "Get outta there!"

In the next minute, a herd of animals stampeded right through and ran towards the forest of fruits. The group peeked out and watched just as the animals ate the leaves and fruits off the trees, just as Bart frowned deeply.

"They're eating our good food!" Bart said angrily to himself. "Look what they're doing! They're so selfish! What about me?! I'm still starving!"

Plucky frowned just as he came up to Bart and said to him, "You're still starving? I'm empty to the top! We're at Rainbow Country and we still don't have any paopu fruits! We'll be starving for the rest of our entire lives!"

Plucky began sobbing silently and Alex and Felicia looked depressed, just as Alex said to him, "Oh, Plucky. Bart was wrong. This isn't Rainbow Country."

"Oh," Katrina said to them when she noticed that the trees were now bare of leaves and fruits just as they moved on. "It's not much of anything."

"Well," Felicia said to them, "we might as well go down and see if there's anything left."

Later, the group found another tree with fruits and leaves.

"Plucky," Alex said to him. "Do you think you could fly up there and-"

"No way!" Plucky said.

"Plucky, don't feel depressed," Katrina said to him. "Many things don't fly around. Rocks, trees, sticks and Dumbo."

Alex and Felicia licked their lips, right before they began climbing up and Plucky clung to Felicia's back, whimpering in fear, and Katrina climbed up, trying to get Plucky to stand up. Plucky looked down, screamed, and clung to Felicia's back, again.

Dumbo walked over just as Felicia said to Katrina, "Katrina, guide Plucky towards the branches." Katrina began guiding Plucky to the branches and Alex said to Dumbo, "Alright, Dumbo, not too fast. Whoa! Okay. Hey, not too fast. Hey, not too fast!"

Dumbo ignored them and pushed them up quickly. Plucky looked down again and screamed again, clinging tighter to Felicia's back side. Bart was doing nothing to help them, as he laughed.

"You 5 look so ridiculous!" Bart taunted them.

"If you're not gonna be any help, Bart, shut the heck up!" Felicia snapped at him.

Plucky climbed up onto the branch and began shaking it free of leaves and fruits. Dumbo began eating the leaves and fruits and moved, causing Alex and Felicia to land right at the bottom, where the leaves and fruits had landed, leaving Katrina and Plucky on the branch.

"Katrina, Plucky," Alex called to him, "come down here! We've got fruits and green foods!"

Katrina hugged Plucky, right before she glided down to join Alex, Felicia and Dumbo.

Plucky was clinging to the branch for dear life, just as Katrina called out, "Fly on your hang glider, Plucky!"

The branch broke and Plucky screamed in fear just as he began falling over.

"Fly on your hang glider, Plucky!" Alex exclaimed in excitement as Plucky strapped himself on his hang glider. "Use your hang glider!"

Plucky slowly floated right down and Alex and Felicia blew gently on his hang glider, making him stay in the air for a bit right before landing gently.

"Did I fly on my hang glider?" Plucky asked Katrina, who depressingly shook her head.

Alex and Felicia walked right over and Felicia said to Bart, "Come on, Bart! We've got green fruits!"

"I can get my own green fruits." Bart said to them, right before he began trying to karate kick the fruits off a tree near him and Alex and Felicia to no avail.

Tempting just as it was to see Bart keep going 'til he got tired out, Alex and Felicia grabbed some baskets full of green fruits and waited. When Bart karate kicked the tree, Alex and Felicia brought them over to him.

Bart smirked and began eating, right before he said to them, "See? I can take super good care of myself...all by myself!" He walked away right towards a small cliff, just as he added, "And I'm not terrified of being alone! I know my way to go, and I'm not terrified of Greyspot!" He smirked evilly, just as he added, "I hope he doesn't come and eat any of you!"

"Don't worry about it," Alex said to the others, calmly. "Greyspot's deceased."

Katrina got a bit spooked when Alex and Felicia mentioned Greyspot, right before she guided nervously. Dumbo and Plucky over to Bart, who smirked. Alex and Felicia looked depressed just as they watched their good friends curl up right besides Bart, who looked surprised at 1st, but let them join him.

They sighed depressingly and Felicia repeated, "Greyspot's deceased." right before they walked right over to a footprint where they had put their paopu fruits and curled up inside of the footprint and sighed heavily again.

Bart, Dumbo and Plucky began snoring loudly, waking Katrina up. She frowned and covered her head, right before she tried going under Dumbo to block out the sound, but it didn't work. So she walked right over to where Alex and Felicia were and curled up right beside them. Alex and Felicia smiled and began drifting off, just as Plucky came over and joined them. Dumbo was the next 1 to follow.

Bart was shivering in his slumber, right before he woke up and looked surprised to notice that Katrina, Dumbo and Plucky had left. He looked around and saw they'd gone over to Alex and Felicia. Just as much as Bart hated to admit it, he was lonesome and cold. So he got right up and walked right over to Alex and Felicia, who lifted their right arms and allowed Bart to snuggle up right next to them.

Bart opened his eyes and noticed Alex and Felicia smirking.

"Now what?" He asked.

"So you do have a kind heart, Bart." Alex said to him with a smirk.

"Shut the heck up." Bart said to him.

Alex and Felicia gave him a 'Whatever you say' shrug, right before they all fell asleep.

CartoonMan412: "Wow, very good."

 **Chapter 8: The fight scene**

The very next morning, Alex, Felicia, Bart, Katrina, Dumbo and Plucky were fast asleep when a roaring sound startled Bart awake. He looked up and gasped in fear, right before he ducked down and began trying to wake Alex, Felicia, Katrina, Dumbo and Plucky up.

"Wake up, wake up!" Bart whispered frantically to Alex and Felicia, but Alex and Felicia ignored him and continued sleeping. "Wake up!" Bart said to them as he nudged their heads, waking them up.

"Hey, cut that out!" Alex snapped at him.

Bart shushed them and whispered to them, "It's Greyspot!"

Alex and Felicia remained unconvinced just as Felicia said to Bart with a frowning face, "Very funny, Bart. Stop that!"

"He'll eat all of us! He'll eat all of us!" Bart screamed out to them, waking up Dumbo, Katrina and Plucky. "RUN FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIVES!"

"Come back here!" Alex and Felicia yelled out to him as Bart ran away, 'til they noticed a great big shadow looming over them.

They turned and gasped in terror. It was Greyspot! They, Dumbo, Katrina and Plucky ran right outta the footprint, dropping Alex and Felicia's paopu fruits, which Greyspot crushed to a pulp right under his right front paw, just as he chased the 6 youngsters around.

"Run away." Greyspot said to them mockingly. "Run away. Run away for your entire lives, little youngsters. There's no place to hide!"

"DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP RUNNING AROUND!" Alex screamed out loud as Bart ran right through a small crack in the canyon wall with his karate kick moves.

Alex and Felicia screamed in fear just as Greyspot jumped right up, almost making them fall over, but they kept running around 'til Greyspot trapped them in a corner just as Katrina, Plucky and Dumbo tried getting right through the crack. Alex and Felicia's eyes flicked to the crack in the wall and back to Greyspot, trying to figure out another way to get over there without getting eaten by Greyspot 1st.

Greyspot was also looking at the crack in the wall and seemed to catch up to what they were about to do, just as he said to them while Alex and Felicia conspicuously began moving right towards it, "I'm almost tempted to let you try to escape. If only to find you 2 again and kill your good friends right in front of you 2 just as I did your mother and also kill you 2." Those words were enough to make Alex and Felicia stop in their tracks just inches away from escape, just as Greyspot continued, "You will pass away, little boy and girl kids, knowing that you failed your good friends and your mother, but I think not. I think our little game ends right here. So tell me, little boy and girl kids..." Alex and Felicia's eyes widened in terror just as Greyspot's eyes lit up. "How would you choose to pass away?"

Greyspot lunged right at Alex and Felicia, but they made it through with Dumbo, Plucky and Katrina. The 6 youngsters tumbled right down to the bottom.

When they landed safely, Bart turned and stared up at Greyspot just as the trapped snow leopard roared furiously and snapped his teeth.

"Now do you believe me?!" Bart snapped at Alex and Felicia.

"We're terribly sorry," Alex said to him. "but we're safe right now."

"Nobody's safe with you." Bart said to them.

Alex and Felicia looked around and gasped in amazement.

"Look," Felicia said to them, seeing a big rock shaped like a unicorn. "That big rock looks just like a unicorn, just like our mother said to me and Alex! We're going the right way, the way to Rainbow Country!"

The entire group was now wandering through a desert-like area.

Alex and Felicia had been wrong about Greyspot, but the others followed them. Their only hope was to reach Rainbow Country, and Alex and Felicia alone, knew how to reach it.

Later, they were climbing some rocks just as Dumbo panted in exhaustion and Plucky followed.

"Come on, get up," Alex said to them. "We're going the right way! We gotta keep moving!" Katrina struggled to get Dumbo to stand up and Bart stared at Alex and Felicia just as Felicia said to them, "Oh, you can't give up now! What if Rainbow Country is just over these rocks?"

Later, Alex and Felicia used a bridge for their good friends over a ditch, and Dumbo, Katrina, and Plucky crossed.

Though they were very tired, Alex and Felicia urged them on. They'd never seen Rainbow Country, but their hearts told them they were getting close. Surely at the top, they'd behold it finally.

When the gang of 6 climbed to the top, the wind subsided, revealing a universe full of dirt and rocks.

"This is your Rainbow Country?!"Bart yelled at them in annoyance. "You're crazy! I'm leaving!"

"Bart, we have to keep following the bright cycle." Alex said to him.

"I'm taking the easy way outta here." Bart said to him.

Alex and Felicia angrily blocked his path just as Felicia said to him, "But it's the wrong way!"

"Says who?" Bart asked them.

"Our mom/Our mother!" Alex and Felicia exclaimed angrily to him.

"Then she was a pathetic young human too." Bart said to them as he turned to walk the other way.

Now Alex and Felicia's ire with him rose up.

"Take that back." Alex said to him.

"Never!" Bart said to him.

"Take it back!" Felicia exclaimed angrily to him.

"No way!"

Enraged, Alex and Felicia slammed right into Bart and the 3 of them tumbled right down to the bottom.

Dumbo began climbing down and Katrina cried out, "Dumbo!"

"Dumbo, stop!" Plucky cried out, as he and Katrina tried to stop Dumbo. "You'll fall over!"

But it was way too late, just as the 3 of them slid right down to the bottom and watched as the fight between Alex, Felicia and Bart continued.

"You!" Bart growled at them, just as he karate kicked them. Alex and Felicia grabbed his legs and Harvey yelled at them, "Let go of my legs!"

Alex and Felicia flung Bart against a rock and Dumbo covered his eyes with his ears, just as Bart went back into the fight. Bart, Alex and Felicia butted heads with 1 another and Katrina and Plucky got Dumbo out from behind the rock, just as Bart yelled out, "Take that!" and flung Alex and Felicia right against the rock, making Dumbo nervously hide again.

Bart jumped right off of the rock and headbutted Alex and Felicia, who had been limping away, knocking them over. He scoffed and walked right off.

Alex and Felicia stared after him with tear drops in their eyes, right before Alex snapped at him, "Go on! Go the wrong way! We never wanted you with any of us anyway!" Katrina, Dumbo and Plucky walked right up to Alex and Felicia, just as Felicia said to them, "Come on! We have to keep going!" Alex and Felicia began climbing up the rocks and Dumbo began walking after Bart, which Alex and Felicia noticed, just as they turned and Alex said to them, "Come on, let's go!"

Plucky was panting in exhaustion and Katrina said to them, "Bart's way is easier."

"I think so too." Plucky panted.

Alex and Felicia stared at them in disbelief, right before they began climbing, but Plucky began trying to climb up after them, just as he cried out, "Alex, Felicia, wait! don't be grouchy and grumpy! WAAAAIIIITTTT!"

Plucky tumbled down to the bottom.

"Bart!" Katrina called out. "Wait for all of us! We're coming with you, Harvey!" she and Plucky began following Dumbo and Harvey while Flashy and Sunshine continued climbing the rocks, just as Olivia called out, "Harvey, Dumbo, wait up!"

CartoonMan412: "Good looking chapter!"

 **Chapter 9: The rescue mission**

A little while later, Bart, Katrina, Dumbo and Plucky were walking through a field of volcanoes.

"I-I wish A-Alex and F-Felicia were h-here w-with all of u-us right now." Katrina said to them in fear.

"M-M-Me too." Plucky agreed with her.

Just then, Dumbo saw a green plant and began trying to eat it.

"Dumbo!" Katrina said to him. "Dumbo, don't stop! We must stay together as always!"

Bart and Plucky, who was riding on Bart's back, unaware that they were 2 animals short, continued onto a tar pit. Bart went up a hill top onto a rock with another rock across from it that was above the tar pit. The ground shook and Plucky fell right off, just as Bart jumped across. Plucky screamed just as he fell right into the tar pit while an oblivious Harvey walked off.

"Bart, I fell off!" Plucky screamed out to him. "Bart, Katrina, Dumbo, help!"

"Help, Bart!" Katrina screamed out to him.

Their screams reached Alex and Felicia, who had gone back to help, just as they heard Katrina screaming, "Bart, where are you?"

Alex and Felicia found Katrina and Dumbo stuck on a rock surrounded by lava.

"Alex, Felicia!" Katrina cried out to them.

"Katrina!" Alex and Felicia yelled out to her.

"Help! Alex, Felicia!" Katrina cried out to them.

"Hang on! we're coming to your rescue!" Alex cried out to her, right before he and Felicia ran right down. They knocked over a big rock, got onto it, put Katrina on Dumbo's back and said to them, "This way, hurry!"

They began running away 'til they heard Plucky screaming in fear and saw him drowning in the tar pit.

"Hang on, Plucky!" Felicia cried out to him as they ran right down.

"Help!" Plucky shrieked out loud to them, just as Alex and Felicia jumped right into the pit and grabbed onto a big log, while Dumbo went right ahead of them, and they grabbed his tail, just as Dumbo stretched his trunk out and Katrina got onto his trunk to get to Plucky.

"Alex, Felicia, Katrina, Dumbo! I'm so thrilled!" Plucky cried out to them, 'til he went underneath.

Katrina pulled out Plucky, but she slipped right into the tar pit.

"Help me!" Katrina screamed out loud.

"Plucky, pull harder!" Alex cried out to him just as Plucky wrapped his fingers around Dumbo's mouth, grabbed Katrina, and tried to pull her outta the tar pit. But then the tree broke apart and they fell right into the tar pit and began sinking. "HELP US!" Alex and Felicia screamed out loud.

Just as luck would have it, Bart was being chased by 2 buffalo.

"HELP!" He screamed out loud. "HELP ME! HELP ME! HEEEELLLLPPP!"

Suddenly, the buffalo ran off and Bart turned and saw a black monster walking toward him on two legs.

"Get away from me! Get away from me!" Bart screamed out loud as the creature picked him up by his hands. "Let go of me! Help! Help! Plucky, Dumbo, Katrina, help!"

But then, a peculiar voice spoke up, "Bart, it's us!"

He opened his eyes and took a closer look, and saw that Alex and Felicia both grabbed him, Katrina was the head, Plucky's hands were sticking out and Dumbo was the legs. The 5 began laughing at him.

Annoyed, Bart got his arms free, only to fall right into a puddle of tar, just as the 5 of them continued laughing.

"I knew it was you all along!" Bart snapped at them. "I did!" They didn't believe him and continued laughing. "Oh get outta my way!" Bart snapped at them right before he began storming off, only to slip into another puddle of tar, making Alex, Felicia, Katrina, Plucky and Dumbo continue laughing.

Bart stuck his tongue out at them and continued walking away, only to bump into a low-hanging stalactite, and Alex, Felicia, Katrina, Plucky and Dumbo began laughing again. Bart frowned and stormed off, right before Alex, Felicia, Katrina, Plucky and Dumbo stopped laughing.

"Bart?" Katrina called out to him

"Bart, come back!" Alex and Felicia called out to him.

Bart arrived near a waterfall and lied right down on the rock with a depressed look on his face.

 _ **Narrator: Bart was just too proud to admit that he went the wrong way.**_

Bart began weeping silently, hiding his face in his hands on his lap. He just wanted to be with his true family again.

Meanwhile, Alex, Felicia, Katrina, Plucky and Dumbo had found a big pond and swam right through it. When they reached the shallow end, Dumbo paddled around some more while Plucky climbed out, coughing a bit, when he heard a roaring sound. He looked up and screamed in fear.

"Greyspot!" he screamed out loud.

Katrina screamed out loud right before she, Plucky, Dumbo, Alex and Felicia hid right behind a rock and peeked out.

"It's Greyspot!" Olivia said to them.

The evil snow leopard in question was on top of a mountain searching for Alex and Felicia. Alex and Felicia recalled Greyspot's earlier threat to them when he had cornered them.

"I'm almost tempted to let you 2 escape. If only to find you 2 again and kill your good friends right in front of you 2 just as I did to your mother and also kill you 2. You 2 will pass away, twins, knowing that you 2 failed your good friends and your mother."

"Let's get rid of Greyspot at once!" Alex declared to them.

"What'll we do?" asked Katrina.

"Look, you guys," Felicia said to them right before she and Alex swam right over to the shallow end and looked right at the darkest part of the water. "We'll coax him over to the deep end of the pond. He can't swim around with those legs. Me, Alex and Dumbo will push that big rock on top of his head and he'll fall right off into the water. (She and Alex look right at Plucky.) Plucky, you do the signal whistle when he's just in the right location, where the water gets dark. Now all we need is some live bait."

At this, Alex, Felicia and Plucky turned over to Katrina with smirks on their faces.

"Me?" Olivia said. "Oh no, I don't think so."

CartoonMan412: "I wonder what'll happen right now."

 **Chapter 10: Greyspot's defeat**

Greyspot stalked into a cave, unaware he was being followed. Katrina nervously walked into the cave, humming nervously, right before she hid behind a small rock just as Greyspot turned around and growled. She gulped nervously and let out a loud screaming sound, right before she hid again and Greyspot looked around. She peeked out, only to find Greyspot was nowhere in sight. She slowly backed away 'til she heard a growling sound and turned around only to watch just as Greyspot's head came around the corner and glared at her.

Katrina ran for her entire life and Greyspot chased after her, right before he tripped and Katrina landed on his nose, just as he slid down to the pond and landed right in the water.

"Katrina!" Alex and Felicia screamed from their spot near the rock.

"Katrina!" Plucky cried out to her.

Underwater, Katrina swam right behind a rock.

On the surface, Greyspot snarled furiously just as he searched for his prey. Seeing he was in the right spot, Plucky did the signal whistle to alert Alex, Felicia and Dumbo, catching Greyspot's attention.

Alex, Felicia and Dumbo began trying to push the big rock on top of Greyspot, just as Felicia cried out, "Push, Dumbo! Push with all of your might!"

Just as the 2 struggled to push the big rock off the cliff, Plucky tossed down a rock to distract Greyspot. The evil dragon stared up at her just as Plucky laughed, 'til Greyspot rammed the wall, causing Plucky to fall over.

"Plucky!" Alex and Felicia screamed, just as Plucky fell over and landed right on Greyspot's snout.

Greyspot snorted, creating a great big gust of wind that sent Plucky flying up into the air, where he stayed.

"I'm flying on my hang glider," Plucky said in amazement, right before he smiled to himself. "I'm flying on my hang glider! I'm flying on my hang glider!"

Greyspot found Katrina and began chasing her, just as she screamed, "Help me!"

Alex, Felicia and Dumbo doubled their efforts to push the big rock off just as Greyspot surfaced with Katrina on his nose. Plucky's eyes narrowed, right before he flew right down and grabbed onto Greyspot's right eyelid.

"Plucky!" Katrina screamed out loud to him as Greyspot tried to swat Plucky off him.

Suddenly, Greyspot leapt right up and landed right on the big rock that Alex, Felicia and Dumbo were trying to push right on top of him and Plucky grabbed Greyspot's right eyelid and began pulling at it again.

Alex and Felicia stared up at Greyspot and focused all of their rage towards Greyspot into pushing the big rock off, just as Alex yelled at Greyspot, "This is for killing our mother!" They slammed right against the big rock and it budged slightly. "This is for threatening to kill our good friends!" They slammed against the big rock again and this time, it began dislodging. "And this...oh, this is for you! And this is where we say goodbye and good riddance!"

Suddenly, Alex and Felicia heard a fierce yelling sound and their eyes snapped open. It was Bart!

"I'M COMING, YOU GUYS!" Bart exclaimed heroically to them just as he ran right over to the rock to help Alex, Felicia, Katrina and Dumbo push it off.

"Bart, you're back!" Felicia exclaimed to him in excitement as Bart karate kicked the rock.

The rock fell right off, taking Greyspot and Plucky with it. Plucky tried to fly away on his hang glider, but Greyspot grabbed his neck.

"HELLLLLLLPPPPP!" Plucky screamed in fear as they fell right into the water.

Greyspot began sinking into the depths, defeated for good this time.

Back up on the surface, Alex, Felicia, Bart, Katrina and Dumbo stared into the pond, trying to search for a sign of life from Plucky.

When nothing happened, the 5 of them looked very depressed.

Katrina began sniffing depressingly, just as she said to herself, "He was my good friend. Poor Plucky." Alex, Felicia, Dumbo and Bart began leaving while Katrina stayed where she was, weeping silently, and saying, "Poor brave Plucky."

Just then, Plucky in question came up onto the ledge and said, "Stop! You're not going without me, are you?"

"Plucky?" Katrina said right before she turned and watched just as Plucky collapsed in exhaustion. "Plucky!" She ran right over and him while saying, "You're safe and secure!" right before she and Plucky turned over to follow the others.

CartoonMan412: "I'm so relieved that Plucky Duck survived."

 **Chapter 11: Rainbow Country**

Meanwhile, Alex and Felicia walked right up onto another ledge, when they heard Elsa's voice in the skies of heaven call out to them, _"Alex, Felicia, Alex, Felicia."_

Alex and Felicia looked around and Alex cried out, "Mom!"

 _"Alex, Felicia."_ Elsa's voice said to them.

Alex and Felicia turned and saw the cloud.

"Mother?" Felicia said to the skies of heaven. "We tried to do what you told us, but it's just too hard. we'll never be able to find Rainbow Country." The cloud began floating away, much to Alex and Felicia's dismay, just as Alex cried out, "Mom. Mom! Don't go, Mom! Don't go!"

They chased the cloud right through a little cave, unaware that it was leading them to something. Soon, they arrived outside of the cave on a ledge. Slowly, their mother parted a cloud to release a beam of sunlight that shone down on Alex and Felicia, right before it grew and illuminated the universe right before them,1st revealing a small waterfall and a beautiful country.

"Rainbow Country." Felicia whispered in wonder as she and Alex looked around in excitement. Then Alex called out, "Harvey, Dumbo, Plucky, Katrina, over here!"

The 4 good friends in question ran right through the cave, right before they found Alex, Felicia and Rainbow Country.

"Alex, Felicia, you finally found it!" Katrina said to them.

"No, we finally found it!" Felicia said to her. "We all found it as a team!"

Bart turned and said to them, "Hey, listen, about how I acted to you earlier and what I said about your mother, I'm terribly sorry, Alex and Felicia."

Alex and Felicia looked at him in surprise, right before Alex smiled and said to him, "It's alright, Bart."

Katrina and Dumbo played in a pond right before they rushed over to her true family, just as Clarissa and Jack turned over to them.

 _ **Narrator: Rainbow Country was all they dreamed it would be...a universe of green foods, fruits and life...**_

Katrina and Dumbo slid right through the water and stopped right in front of Clarissa and Jack, just as the other little ducks swam right over to their sister and new good friend.

There were waterfalls, grassy meadows, enough paopu fruits to feast on as always and raising upon them, their true families.

"This is our new good friend, Dumbo!" Katrina said to them, introducing Dumbo to her true family.

The other little ducks cuddled up to their sister and good friend and Clarissa and Jack embraced their now found kids.

Meanwhile, Plucky found his true family and landed right in his mother's embrace, just as he said to her, "Mother, I can fly around on my hang glider! I can fly around on my hang glider!"

Plucky's cousins cheered 'til they got blown away by the massive gust of wind, right before his mother hugged him again.

Meanwhile, Bart ran right through in search of his close family, just as he called out, "Mom! Dad! Lisa! Maggie! guys!"

"Bart?" Homer called out, just as Bart ran right through some flowers and up to his true family.

They both hugged Bart.

Meanwhile, Alex and Felicia were reunited with their father, Felix and their Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff who cheerfully looked right down at them.

 _ **Narrator: And Alex and Felicia found their father, aunt and uncle at last, the exact same loving faces they'd looked into on the day of their birth.**_

Memories flashed right through Alex and Felicia's heads, such as the day they were born when they tumbled outta their quilt, falling asleep on their mother's lap, Elsa kissing her twin son and daughter, who kissed her back, receiving the last paopu fruits from their mother, waking up and following the little frog to the pond where they and Bart popped bubbles with frogs in them, meeting Katrina, snuggling together as always with Bart, Katrina, Plucky and Dumbo at night time and their mother's heaven spirit leading them to Rainbow Country.

Just then, Bart called out, "Alex, Felicia! Come on, I'll race you to the other side of the maple tree!"

Alex and Felicia smiled and ran up onto a hill top. Bart, Katrina, Plucky and Dumbo met them on the hill top and hugged them. Alex and Felicia smiled and put Katrina and Plucky on their shoulders.

And they all grew up together as always in the country, generation upon generation, every single passing on to the next story of their ancestors' journey to the country...many years ago.

CartoonMan412: "And that's the end of the fan fic story, so here's the end credits."

 **Voice Cast Members End credits**

 _ **Connor Corum as Alex (voice)**_

 _ **Scarlet Estevez as Felicia (voice)**_

 _ **Lane Styles as Katrina (voice)**_

 _ **Jeff Bergman as Plucky Duck (voice, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively))**_

 _ **Idina Menzel as Elsa/Elsa's Heaven Spirit (voices)**_

 _ **Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson (voice)**_

 _ **Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson (voice)**_

 _ **Bob Joles as Bagheera (voice, replacing the late Sebastian Cabot respectively)**_

 _ **Corey Burton as the Narrator (voice)**_

 _ **Jim Cummings as Colonel Hathi (voice, replacing the late Hal Smith respectively) and Greyspot (evil sounding voice)**_


End file.
